


This could be us

by istherecolour



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, jongdae isnt mentioned oops, more fluff than anything okay!!!, tiny angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istherecolour/pseuds/istherecolour
Summary: “Soo-ah, you’re always busy! What made you come tonight?” Jongin is really staring at him now. His eyes go all curious like a child’s and Kyungsoo can see the gears in his head turning slowly. Kyungsoo has no excuse, mainly because he didn’t think anyone would notice. But now he thinks about it, of course they would. These are his friends he’s talking about. They notice everything. 
 [Kyungsoo and Jongin fall in love.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> [no i don’t hate you, i just like you so much i don’t know what to say so i act all defensive and weird] - title by rae sremmurd

**September 5 th **

The first time Kyungsoo sees Jongin is in the fall when everyone is coming back from there retrospective vacations. Their university, the Californian University of Arts, does an exchange programmes on scholarships and Jongin was one of the lucky few to make it. He pretends not to notice how the second year looks terrified as he walks cautiously, with Sehun in toe, to the usual table in the back of the campus café.

“Guys,” Sehun grins as he says it. Typical Sehun. “This is Kim Jongin; my new roommate and newest dance team member.” And that’s it, everyone begins fawning over him almost immediately; Zitao blushes each and every time Jongin glances his way; Sehun drapes his arm over the second year that laughs awkwardly and grins wildly; and Yixing smiles brightly with dimples popping out.

Kyungsoo ignores it all.

 No, no – he doesn’t need a distraction (a _beautiful_ distraction, at that.) He doesn’t need someone to take up all his time; these eighty dollar textbooks do that for him. But the words all blur together each time he catches Jongin smiling at him in the corner of his eye. He’s re-read the same line with a highlighter loosely between his fingers. His coffee is definitely cold by now, he’s neglected it too much to try and even take a sip.

“Yah _hyung_! You haven’t even _greeted_ Jonginie,” Sehun knocks his foot against the elders with his eyes boring into his cheek. “Aish, he’s so rude – but don’t get it twisted Jonginie, I like to call what Kyungsoo does as ‘tsundere.’” Kyungsoo can’t help but look up; he regrets it. Jongin is perfection; tanned skin, thick lips, soft eyes and even _softer_ looking hair. He sucks in a harsh breath before bowing.

“Hi.” He utters but it comes out a breathy and a little strangled like he swallowed something that scratched his throat horribly. Jongin focuses his eyes on the older and smiles, just like before, but this smile is different. It’s a weird different that makes Kyungsoos cheek flame up and his hands all clammy like he dipped his hands into a bowl of water or something.

. . .

**September 19 th **

The next time Kyungsoo sees Jongin, he’s with Jumnyeon, his senior (the one who makes _all_ the terrible jokes.) The desk librarian pretends to be doing something – _anything –_ so Jumnyeon could maybe go towards the back of the library with Jongin and maybe stay there until his shifts ends.

(But of course, the universe has a different plan for him.)

“Ah, there he is – my model _employee_.” Jumnyeon moves swiftly towards the main library desk with a wicked grin. Jongin follows suit, looking ever so lost with his eyes flickering across the library. Kyungsoo has to admit, he looks cute today, especially with _that_ pouty look on his face. It’s not that he didn’t look cute the last two weeks Kyungsoo saw the younger – no, Jongin looked _good_ that day _._ However, Jongin a plain shirt with plain jeans to match did something to him. (Kyungsoo is a _sucker_ for a guy who can pull off straight legged jeans, if he’s honest. He _hates_ that Jongin pulls of that look so effortlessly.) “Jongin-ah, this is my Soo-ah. He’s the best librarian here.” Jongin smiles at that. Like it was some sort of weird, unfunny joke.

Kyungsoo ignores the way his stomach flutters at the sight. He balls up his fists and gives a soft smile back.

_Goddamnit._

“We’ve met before, hyung,” Jongin politely says back, still grinning. “He’s friends with Sehun and Xing-ge.” Jumnyeon lets out a soft ‘ _oh,’_ before clapping his hands together a bit manically. He hates when Jumnyeon does that, it always means he has a plan. Or a trap. (Both of them are the same in Kyungsoos eyes.)

“Then that’s good. No awkward introductions or what-not. Very good.” Jumnyeon says. “Sooie, Jongin-ah is going to shadow you as from today for the next two weeks since Lu-ge is still in China and I’m busy on the second floor.” Kyungsoo tries not to look shocked.

(Read: it doesn’t work.)

(Read: he uncomfortably lets Jongin shadow him. They don’t talk but when they do, it’s uncomfortable: ‘ _This is where the non-fiction books go?’ ‘Yes.’ ‘How many books do you usually put on the shelves?’ ‘I don’t know. A lot.’_ )

 

 

 

“You really don’t like that new kid, do you?” Minseok, another senior who works the night shifts on the library, sits across from him in the small break room. Jongin is finally out of his hair, mumbling something about finding his classes with Sehun. The youngers’ fingers hold the wooden chopsticks in his hand loosely as he lifts the noodles from the cup. Kyung has to admit hates talking about things like this, he doesn’t understand _why_ Minseok has to question him about Jongin. _Probably to get information out of me,_ he thinks grimacing.

“I don’t _know_ him to not like him, hyung.” Kyungsoo deadpans, picking up some noodles from the cup and moves his gaze to the small window by the counter, taking in how beautiful the fall looks. Minseok doesn’t look convinced when Kyungsoo looks back. In fact, his eyes bore into Kyungsoo’s until the younger is uncomfortable shifting in the uncomfortable chair that scrapes against the tiled floor. “He’s just so --,”

“– attractive?” Kyungsoo drops his noodles back into the cup, eyes cut into slits. “Well, he’s not exactly _ugly,_ let’s be honest now. I can appreciate a good looking guy when I see one.” Minseok is right, but Kyungsoo isn’t going to indulge the older with sonnets about how good Jongins ass looked when he kept dropping books and had to pick them up. “Come on Soo, admit it. I think everyone thinks Jongin is attractive.” Another fact.

Everyone likes the new kid, Kyungsoo thinks; Zitao did gush over the second year a few days after they all met. Sehun was already singing his praises and Yixing was already posting selcas of them all over Instagram. But, this is _Minseok._ Minseok likes to gossip and Kyungsoo would never, _ever_ indulge his hyung about his failing love life.

“No comment.” Kyungsoo says finally, shoving noodles into his mouth. Minseok rolls his eyes but doesn’t talk about it anymore.

 

 

. . .

 

**September 20 th **

“Kyungsoo-ssi?” Jongin talks in a low, soft voice. It’s just them in the library today. Jumnyeon is probably flirting with Minseok in the break room while Baekhyun sits at the desk on the second floor, probably reading manga. The pair move through aisles slowly with Kyungsoo shelfing the books and Jongin shuffling behind him. Kyungsoo actually forgot the second year was behind him for a second.

“Yes?” He turns and he can see Jongin rocking on the balls of his feet. Rather _anxiously_ if Kyungsoo says so himself.

“I, er,” Jongin cheeks are rosy. The soft pink hue make him look young and innocent, which makes Kyungsoo melt into a puddle of goo (he hates himself a lot right now). “I…How was your day?” Kyungsoo pauses – book sitting on the edge of the shelf – because he never pegged Jongin for someone who dabbled in small talk. Kyungsoo slips the book on the shelf.

“It was… _good_ , I guess.” Kyungsoo deadpans. He doesn’t turn back to face Jongin, he instead grabs a handful of books and begins placing them between the others. He isn’t good at small talk – _no,_ he isn’t good at talking in _general._ There’s a reason why he works in a library and not a retail shop.

“I’m glad.” Jongin mumbles back. There’s a soft pause. “So, everyone’s going out for chicken and beer tonight.” Right. Kyungsoo blanked that from his mind since beer and chicken always came with something disastrous happening like; Jumnyeon accidently breaking his hand, Zitao vomiting in some homeless mans’ cardboard box house and Sehun starting a fight with some high-schoolers. “Do you think you’re gonna go?” sighing, the older makes a soft noise. He should skip it; the last time chicken and beer happened, he ended up with vomit on his shoes (thanks, Tao.) Not to mention, he should focus on his education. His parents aren’t funding his education so that Kyungsoo can get drunk and not attend his linguistics lectures.

“Don’t know. Probably not.” Jongin nods, slide stepping around the trolley and standing next to the elder. Jongin is tall. Like really, _really_ tall with broad shoulders, (but everyone is tall compared to him.) “I guess you’re going then?” Kyungsoo slides another book onto the shelf. Jongin makes a soft, accepting noise.

“Yeah! I hope that you do--,”

“ – there he is!” Jumnyeon pops out from one end of the aisle; blinding smile and blinding hair. “My model employee, _Sooie._ And my cutie, Jonginie.” He strides down the aisle. _Great_ _timing_ , Kyungsoo bitterly thinks, shoving another book on the shelf a bit too violently. “So, chicken and beer tonight? Who is ready?!”

 

. . .

**September 21 st **

Yixing does drag Kyungsoo out. If this was another other day, he’d go fighting and would threaten to break his hyungs hands, (which actually results in him not coming out and binge watching some dramas.) However, a certain caramel skinned boy with plush lips and soft eyes makes it all a little better. They’re in the usual spot; a dingy bar that gives discount chicken to poor students like Kyungsoo.

“There he is!” Baekhyun waves his arms rather manically with a grin. “My Sooie!” He flushes uncomfortably at the nickname. It was bad that Jumnyeon uses it. The tiny red booth, which could barely fit all five of them, with the addition of Jongin looks a bit daunting. Could it be because Jongin wore a soft coloured shirt with his hair slightly styled? Could it be because Jongins eyes lit up like the fourth of July when Kyungsoo shuffles towards the booth with Yixing in toe? He shifts those thoughts to the back of his mind.

 

 

Two hours in, Kyungsoo is wedged between Baekhyun – who drapes his arm over his shoulder – and Chanyeol – whose laughing a bit too loudly right in his ear. He doesn’t mind though. He sips his beer, watching how Jumnyeon pours _more_ beer into his cup and how Yixing carefully eyes up the waitress with a smirk and his dimples.

Kyungsoo himself, is a little drunk. He feels wave-y but light at the same time.

“Soo-ah, when was the last time you done this?” Luhan smiles around chicken.

“Hm,” and he has to think, when _did_ he do this? “Not for a few months at least.” In the corner of his eye, he can see Jongin looking dazed with a smile. “I’m busy these days.” Chanyeol smacks his back hard, with a loud laugh.

“Soo-ah, you’re _always_ busy! What made you come tonight?” Jongin is really staring at him now. His eyes go all curious like a child’s and Kyungsoo can _see_ the gears in his head turning slowly. Kyungsoo has no excuse, mainly because he didn’t think anyone would notice. But now he thinks about it, of course they would. These are his _friends_ he’s talking about. They notice _everything._

“I…wanted a change.” He says slowly.

“A change?” Chanyeol repeats.

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you,” pipes in Baekhyun. “Is it because I’m here, Sooie that you wanted to see me?” He nods. That’s the reason, he tells himself. Not because he wanted to see a certain blonde haired boy. Nope.

_Not._

_At._

_All._

 

. . .

 

**September 30 th **

“So,” Minseok is the _worst._ From the first word, Kyungsoo already knows what this is about. He stares down at the younger as he shuffles around his textbooks on the café table. “Chicken and beer.” Kyungsoo doesn’t speak. He digs around in his bag for his notepad and laptop. “You never go. I was informed by a non-bias third party that you went because of a certain someone.” It was Baekhyun. Baekhyun told him.

_That filthy, no good **traitor** –_

“I went because I had nothing to do.” He lies and stares at his hyung dead on. Minseok really has _too_ much time on his hands. “Why didn’t _you_ go?” Minseok rolls his eyes but takes a seat opposite the younger.

“I was tutoring some first years. Stop avoiding what I’m saying here: did you go because of that kid Jongin?” He almost drops his pencil case. _Almost._ The question catches him off guard. Like completely. Baekhyun probably already told him everything he’s needs to know, but this is _Minseok;_ he won’t be content with Baekhyun’s warped and twisted version of things.

“I went because Baekhyun would off done that weird whiney thing he does when he wants to get his own way.” Minseok doesn’t look convinced. He has that weird, ‘ _I know you’re lying’_ look on his face. Something he’s only had on his face a handful of times. “It’s true.” Minseok knows it isn’t true.

“It’s a lie because Baekhyun always whines at you for not coming and you do nothing about it.” Minseok deadpans. “It’s okay if you think Jongin is attractive.” Kyungsoo passive-aggressively flicks the page of his book, not looking up. “I’m pretty sure he feels the same as well.” That makes Kyungsoo skin itch uncomfortably and his eyes cut into slits.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have time to be wasting so frivolously. He doesn’t have time to waste on someone who won’t be by his side in ten years’ time. Jongin would be another boy that Kyungsoo fell for who broke Kyungsoo as quickly as he fell for the latter.

Do Kyungsoo doesn’t like Kim Jongin.

“I don’t have time for relationships, hyung.” Minseok doesn’t pry any further. Kyungsoo is glad.

 

. . .

 

**October 1 st **

Kyungsoo isn’t a party person. He isn’t like Baekhyun who can party for literally _days_ and wake up after three hours sleep looking like an idol. He isn’t like Chanyeol, who could talk for hours and hours on end. He’s much more reserved and always has been. It’s never bothered him – until now. Until he’s sitting in some frat house, watching people fawn all _over_ Jongin. He squeeze his cup when he watches how Krystal presses her hand against his arm.

 

“So,” Jumnyeons’ voice comes out of nowhere and almost makes Kyungsoo drop his drink over his best pants. (Read: these are the ones, according to Yixing, that make Kyungsoo ass look _amazing._ ) “You look like you’re having a blast, Sooie.” Shuffling his converse against the stained carpet, Kyungsoo finally moves his gaze to the flock of people that move throughout the rooms and down the stairs. He moves up on the couch and Jumnyeon takes a seat.

“I’m having an okay time, hyung.” He says. Jumnyeon snorts. “I’m just not --,”

“– a party person. A social person. Someone who enjoys watching their man-candy getting groped by some strangers.” _Exactly,_ Kyungsoo says until he realises what Jumnyeon means. Kyungsoo takes a long sip of his drink. “Sooie, I’m going to tell you something and I’m only telling you because I’m half drunk.” Kyungsoo cocks his eyebrow at his _definitely_ drunk hyung, who seems to lean back – drink in toe and spilling on his t-shirt – with a grin.

“When I gave Jonginie the job and asked if he wanted to shadow Minseok or me, he saw you and asked for you.” Kyungsoo pretends not to be so shocked. It doesn’t work. He almost chokes up his drink. Jumnyeon leans in close, his lips brush against his ear. “I’m not saying Jonginie likes you but, he’s coming over this way and he looks jealous.” And before Kyungsoo can process this (shocking) information, Jongin stands before him with a red solo cup in one hand and his (read: beautifully) tight jeans curled around his legs with a pensive looking expression across his face.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, c-can I talk to you outside?”

 

 

Jongin is drunk. He’s swaying, gripping the porch railing for balance. Kyungsoo melts a little bit more; Jongin is _so intentionally_ cute that it actually physically pains him.

“Why do you hate me, Kyungsoo?” he’s slurring a little bit, as if his brain is processing the words as he says them. He stares out into the dark garden. His fingers dig into the wood. “I…I want to know, okay? I thought you were like that with everyone but it’s only me. Always only me.” the older doesn’t give a glance to the swaying second year, because if he does, he might regret it. He’s _way_ too sober for this.

“No formalities?” Kyungsoo gives a dry, forced laugh.

“ _Hyung,_ ” Jongin sounds desperate. “Please…stop hating me.” He turns. He shouldn’t off turned to face Jongin but he does and even in terrible lighting that the kitchen window offers, he looks like an angel in denim; a god in a tight shirt; something sinful. “I want you to like me.” _I do like you,_ Kyungsoo thinks but he lets the comment be pushed to the furthest corner of his mind with his eyes flickering over the Youngers face.

“Jongin-ah, we should get you home.” Kyungsoo says, voice shaking slightly. “I’ll call Yixing --,” he goes to side step around the second year but Jongin catches his wrist and turns him around; a full-on one hundred and eighty. “W-What are you doing?” He can’t move. He’s frozen. The loud thump of the bass and the sound of people talking, yelling have been cut out. All Kyungsoo can hear is the blood pumping through his veins and all he can feel is the electricity of Jongins touch. It should feel so nice, Jongins touch shouldn’t feel nice and calming.

“I…I want you, Soo.” Kyungsoo sucks in a breath with how low Jongins voice goes. “So please, stop hating me.”

 

. . .

 

 

**18 th October**

“I will knock down this door down if I have too!” Baekhyuns’ voice was loud. _Too_ loud. Kyungsoo couldn’t block it out, especially when Baekhyun has been outside his apartment for the last fifteen minutes. Maybe he could call Chanyeol to come collect him. But then again, Chanyeol would probably fly-kick the door down if he knew Kyungsoo is holing himself up like a crazy person. “I know you’re in there, asshole! Come out or I’ll call Yixing and tell him that _you’re_ the one that killed his plant.” Kyungsoo has never scrambled up from the couch so fast in his _life._

An angry Yixing is bad. He remembers that time Yixing had fought someone twice his size and knocked them down in two punches.

But a _sad_ Yixing is worst. A sad Yixing is a Yixing that smiles sadly and says it’s okay when it really isn’t.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo snaps as he flings open the door to see the _traitor_ standing with a baggie filled with food.

“I have come here on behalf of me and Seokjin sunbae because he insisted I bring you food for your cold, cold heart.” Baekhyun steps around the smaller elder with a grin. “Now, eat up and tell me why you haven’t been to work in three weeks and why I’m bringing over spaghetti for you?” He drops the bag on the coffee table and follows Kyungsoo to the couch.

“I…Jongin…” He sighs, “Jongin said that…that he wants me and that I should stop hating him.” Baekhyun blinks. His face is like a blank piece of paper.

“That’s it?” Baekhyun says, cocking his eyebrows up with his mouth dipping down and his voice raisin. “I thought you were _dying_ Soo! But it turns out you don’t know how to deal with your feelings and now you’re hiding away from the world?!” Now that Baekhyun says it, it sounds really _fucking_ stupid. Kyungsoo slides down the couch, groaning.

“Don’t, okay? I…It took me by surprise and I feel weird --,”

“ – because you like him?”

“… _no._ ” Kyungsoo gnaws on his bottom lip before looking at the brunette. “I mean, I don’t _think_ I do.” Baekhyun blinks. “I’m scared.” There’s a pause. It could be because Baekhyun didn’t expect Kyungsoo to say that, maybe he expected this conversation to be prolonged with snide comments.

“It’s okay, Soo-ah.” Baekhyun says softly. He shuffles closer to the smaller hyung. “It’s okay to feel scared. But…do you know how Jongins’ feeling right now? Hyung, you’re my best friend but please talk to the kid. I can’t deal with you both.” Right. Okay. Kyungsoo can do that.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo _can’t_ do this. He’s been standing outside. He’s lifted his arm more times than none to try and knock on the shabby looking dorm-room door. Maybe he could leave a note or –

“Kyungsoo-ssi?” Jongins voice makes Kyungsoos arm freeze. Turning on his heel, Jongin stands in front of him in pyjama looking pants and a holey t-shirt. His eyes have plum coloured circles underneath them. “Um…Are you looking for me?” All Kyungsoo can do is nod. It’s a meek, uncomfortable nod.

“Yeah. Um, I just wanted to talk.” Jongin accepts that. He moves in front of the elder with no hesitation and opens up the dorm room. The room itself, is a mess; clothes thrown on chairs; shoes thrown in the corner; and socks flung onto his bed. He watches how anxiously Jongin moves, quickly making his bed.

“Sorry about the mess, uh, sit…anywhere.” Kyungsoo does. It’s awkward when he’s facing the younger head on with Jongin tugging at the hem of his shirt and looking absolutely pensive. Before Kyungsoo can open his mouth, Jongin splutters out: “I…I’m sorry. About the other night. About making you feel uncomfortable. I wasn’t thinking I just got jealous because you’re always so nice to everyone but me…” he trails off lamely. “I just – I just us to be friends, Kyungsoo-ssi.” Of course, Jongin has to pour his heart out.

“I can do friends.” Kyungsoo finally says. “And, I guess you can call me hyung from now.” Jongin elates at that.

 

. . .

 

**30 th October **

Jongin makes a soft whining noise when it’s just them in the library one the second floor. Kyungsoo cracks a soft smile before glancing over to the second year, who lies on the bean bag with his phone on chest. Even though it’s Jongins day off, he still comes to work. Kyungsoo snorts as he wipes down the shelf.

“Everything okay?” Jongin lulls his head up with a sulky – almost _pouty_ expression across his face. “Who died, Jonginie?” Jongin groans again, this time it’s louder and it catches the attention of a handful of students who glance over with careful expressions.

“Hyung,” Jongin starts. “How do you work in here all the time? It’s almost Halloween!” Kyungsoo snorts, setting himself carefully on the coloured beanbag. He sinks into it uncomfortably. “Don’t you have plans?”

“Yes.” He lies. Well, it’s not _really_ a lie. He plans on working until late-ish since Jumnyeon, Minseok and Luhan are going out. Sehun is going to some mountain showing of the Blair Witch Project. Kyungsoo could probably knock out some revision. “I’m gonna be really busy.” Jongin sits up with a mock-annoyed expression.

“Hyung, working doesn’t count as fun.” He says factly. Kyungsoo lets his cut into slits. He doesn’t know _when_ Jongin became a bit of a brat but Kyungsoo can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it a little bit. (He won’t indulge Minseok about this. He won’t mention how his days – that seemed to drag on – seem to be going too fast when it’s him and Jongin working. He won’t mention how Jongins loud zealous laugh. Minseok doesn’t need to know that but.) “Why don’t we do something, hyung?”

“Like?” And Kyungsoo shouldn’t asked that. Jongin is sitting up; wildly and a bit frantically gesturing about all the things they could do. (All of the suggestions seem terrible. He doesn’t want to go out to Lee Taemins’ party in the valley; nor would he like to go to a showing of Insidious in some abandoned warehouse. However, he somehow agrees to watch some cheesy films tomorrow at his house.)

“Hyung, I’m going to make sure you’re going to have the best Halloween ev _e_ r!” Kyungsoo laughs. It soft and genuine and happiness radiates throughout his body when Jongin smiles at him so _so_ brightly.

 

. . .

 

**31 st October**

“I heard you’re watching films tonight with your lover boy.” Jumnyeon says pointedly when Kyungsoo walks into the breakroom. Minseok snorts and high-fives the senior. Kyungsoo honestly hates them both. Especially Minseok. That _asshole._ “Have a good time,” he says suggestively as he cocks his eyebrows up and down.

“You’re both terrible people and I want to quit my job.” Jumnyeon leans across the table, making soft cooing noises. “And who even told you?”

“Who do you think?” Minseok says. _Baekhyun,_ Kyungsoo thinks. It was probably him. Baekhyun can’t keep a secret to save his life, even if it isn’t _his_ secret. A part of Kyungsoo should be mad; because this isn’t the first time Baekhyun has said something he shouldn’t but a small part of him – a part that he’s repressing for so long – is excited. When was the last time someone wanted to watch terrible Halloween films with him? _Never,_ that’s when.

“Remind me to unfriend Baekhyun hyung.” The seniors snicker to themselves. Yeah, Kyungsoo really hates them all.

 

 

 

The couch is big enough for Jongin to have his own space and Kyungsoo the same. But, this is Jongin; Jongin doesn’t know about personal space because the time he sits down and Kyungsoo puts Hotel Transylvania on, Jongin is pressed up against his side; sighing contently and nuzzling against Kyungsoo like he’s a cat in heat. It’s distracting. Really, _really_ distracting because Kyungsoo wants to watch Dracula get angry but he’s instead focusing on the muffled giggle that comes from Jongin. This boy is trying to kill him, he _swears._

“Hyung,” Jongins voice is small. If Kyungsoo wasn’t so wired right now, he wouldn’t heard it. Jongin looks up from his head pressed against Kyungsoos side. “Are you okay? Don’t you like the movie?”

“I – I _do,_ ” insists the elder with a sheepish laugh. “I just…” _want to know what you would taste like,_ he thinks, looking into those soft brown eyes that seem to be boring into his own.

“We can put something else on if you want to, hyung.” Jongin doesn’t break the eye contact when he says it. He keeps his gaze steady. It’s almost lethal. “Or we could…we could do something else.” Kyungsoo swallows.

“Like…like _what?_ ” He whispers back. If this was a movie; there would be one of those terrible (but catchy) love OST playing the background as Jongin moves upwards towards Kyungsoos face. But it isn’t a movie and the only thing Kyungsoo can hear is the blood pumping through his veins violently.

“I could, maybe, kiss you?” Kyungsoo doesn’t need to reply. All he does is nod because the eye contact between them hasn’t broken. Letting his eyes flutter close, he can smell how good Jongin smells; the coconut shampoo in his hair, the smell of sweet aftershave. They kiss.

It feels like a long time coming with the way Jongin slots his lips against the elders effortlessly. It’s not fireworks in his stomach and it’s not some revelation about his feelings; it’s different. _Homely._ Definitely homely because kissing someone has never felt this good, this _pure._ Moving his hand, Jongin places it on the side of Kyungsoos face and tilts his head as the youngers’ tongue pushes his way into Kyungsoo mouth and explores the depths of it. He moans. It’s loud, unkempt and embarrassing but Jongin seems to like it. He does it again and again and _again_ until Kyungsoo is pressed with his back arching against the couch and Jongin rolling his hips in the most sinful way.

“Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo breaks the sinful kiss with a whine and his fingers digging into the seconds year dyed hair. “ _Jongin more._ ”

“You’re so beautiful, Soo.” Jongin slurs. He’s drunk on arousal. “ _So_ beautiful.” The rutting isn’t enough. No, Kyungsoo needs _more._ And that’s when it hits him – it falls and hits him like a ton of bricks. They’re kissing. The rutting together.

“Jongin, I --,” Kyungsoo presses his hands against the younger broad chest, wincing at how painfully hard they both are. He’s freaking out; he doesn’t know _why_ but he is. His face is flushed as he sits up when Jongin moves off him. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I can’t --,”

“ – it’s okay. I, er, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t off done that.” Jongin looks like a kicked puppy. “I took it too far, I know I did. I’m sorry, hyung.” Jongin shuffles away to the other side of the couch, adjusting his shirt and flattening down his hair.

“Jongin, it’s not your fault. I just…it’s been a while since I’ve been with anyone.” Kyungsoo used to wear his heart on his sleeve. He remembers always putting himself on the line with awkward confessions and uncomfortable silences. He’s gotten tired of that as the years went by; a part of him realised that he shouldn’t need to fall so quickly for someone who would never feel the same. That was the logical part of his brain. The other part wanted to be loved, to have someone to love.

These days, he doesn’t bother having his heart out in the open. He guards it like it’s a diamond and no one is ever allowed to see it.  But, Jongin is the theft who’s broken down those walls. “I had a few terrible relationships. Since then, I’ve just always vowed to never let someone in again. It’s stupid but it worked for a really long time…” _until I met you,_ Kyungsoo wants to say. He doesn’t. Jongin already knows what he’s going to say. “My last boyfriend, Kris, cheated on me. He said he had to go back to China for some family thing; turns out it was his girlfriends’ birthday. He blamed me for it; he said that I didn’t give enough and if I wasn’t so boring that maybe – _just_ maybe he would off stayed.” It’s quiet between them for a few moments.

“I…I won’t hurt you, hyung.” Jongin says finally and takes the elders much smaller hands in his own. His fingers slot in between the small sections of his own and he brings them up to his lips and presses a soft kiss against them. “Let me in, hyung, and I won’t hurt you. I promise.” There’s a pleading look in those soft eyes of his.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo says. “Okay.”

 

 

. . .

 

**2 nd November **

“You snore when you sleep, you know that right?” Kyungsoo slips back into the bed where Jongin snorts, but smiles nonetheless. Jongin is topless with the soft blue cotton contrasting against his soft tanned skin. His hair is dishevelled. “It’s cute – you sound like a puppy.” He never realised how small is bed is with them both in it. It used to always feel so big.

“A _puppy_?” he asks incredibly, arms looping around his hyungs waist. Kyungsoo laughs a little, enjoying the way Jongin pulls the elder closer to his chest with a smile rooted deeply onto his face. “I don’t snore loudly right? Because if I do, you can just wake me up, hyung.” Kyungsoo hums softly, digging his fingers into his hair.

“It’s okay. I’ve slept with Chanyeol; he’s a loud snorer.” Jongin freezes up. His whole body stiffens and Kyungsoo realises what he says. “Oh, my _God._ We haven’t – Chanyeol is in a committed relationship and God _no –_ we had to share a bed a few times.”  

“Right.” Jongin says and he sounds more relaxed and less stiff. “I wasn’t jealous or anything.” Snorting, Kyungsoo presses a fleeting kiss against the corner of his mouth.

“Whatever you say, pup.” Jongin tickles Kyungsoos side. They don’t leave the bed for the rest of the day.

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

**5 th November**

Kyungsoo can’t cover the love-bites over his neck. He’s tired investing in foundation and concealer but Jongin is like a vampire and sucks _hard_ (not that Kyungsoo is complaining.) He sits absentmindedly at the desk. Even though it’s been a few days since they’ve been seeing each other, Kyungsoo is _glowing._ He smiles to himself. Jongin, these days, is like a breath of fresh air. Something that Kyungsoo never realised he needed until now.

“Wow Sooie, are you dating a blood sucker?” Jumnyeon pops out of _nowhere_ with a grin. He shimmies the books onto the desk letting the hardbacks thud against the pure oak desk. Kyungsoo smacks his hand over his neck with a deep blush. “I never knew Jonginie was a vampire. You should invest in a scarf.”

“Shut up, hyung.” Kyungsoo whines. It’s embarrassing enough to have Minseok and Sehun exchanging a _look_ across the library all morning and having Baekhyun rage text him about not telling about Jongin and Kyungsoos long weekend in.

“I’m just saying Sooie. It’s good to see you smiling though.” Jumnyeon winks and moves away with a grin. He hates his sunbae.

“What was that about?” Jongin says and practically kills Kyungsoo. Why does everyone feel the need to sneak up on Kyungsoo? Jongin leans against the desk, fluttering his lashes with a soft smile across his face while Kyungsoo glares daggers at him.

“I told you not so hard.” Jongin laughs at that. It’s loud. “Jumnyeon thinks you’re a vampire.”

“Well, I do like sucking things.” He says a bit too loudly. Kyungsoos cheeks go bright red as he throws a pen at the younger in disbelief. It smacks his cheek and falls to the floor with a soft floor but it’s all forgotten when Jongin is rushing around the desk and pulling the elder into the small supply closet behind them.

 

 

. . .

 

 

**8 th December**

Kyungsoo is in love. He really, _really_ is in love because Jongin is so beautiful; so perfect that Kyungsoo always feels so flawed. He never really realised how much he loved the younger until now – until Jongin is sulking at something Kyungsoo and they’re sitting in awkward silence because Kyungsoo isn’t good at saying sorry or talking about his feelings in general.

“Are…are you still mad?” Jongins voice is soft but low. “Because if you are, then…” _then I’ll go,_ is what he wants to say. Kyungsoo glances over down the couch to see Jongin fiddling with the hem of his sleeves.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo admits. Is he really mad that Jongin over something so small or trivial or is he just scared? “I don’t know.” Jongin inhales sharply, pressing his hand to the nape of his neck with his eye boring into the carpet.

They haven’t fought. Not since Kyungsoo avoided him but that was _ages_ ago. But even then, it wasn’t a fight. This is unknown to them both. It’s so petty as well; Kyungsoo groans throwing his head in hands. He hates _this._ He hates not being able to spit out his words when he wants to. The times he doesn’t, his words come out as sharp as knifes.

“Do…do you want to break up?” The elders head has never turned so quickly in his life. His heart _hurts_ thinking about breaking up with Jongin. No, he _can’t._ Not when he just let Jongin in, not when Jongin was the one to steal the diamond.

“Do you?”

“Of course I don’t, hyung.” Jongin groans. “But it’s so hard to talk to you when you get like this.” They go back into silence. It’s not fair. “I just – I don’t know what you want me to say.” 

“I don’t want to break up. I…I don’t think I want to lose you.” Kyungsoo admits, a bit roughly. He feels too choked up. Like all the air in his body has disappeared and he’s only filled with anxiety. “I’m sorry.” And with those words, Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into a tight, tight hug. “I – I love you so much.” Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo harder.

“I love you so much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> why dont i write more exo??? bithc i love exo!!! Terrible ending since I didn't feel like doing two chapters but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed this!! Comments kudos and subs are appreciated^^  
> tumblr - ttongsuk


End file.
